warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Tweak Nominations
Before editing this page, make sure you are clear on the guidelines for editing it. TWEAK/REDO NOMINATIONS ARE CURRENTLY: OPEN CLOSED, BARRING THE NOMINATIONS ALREADY POSTED (see the list below for images to tweak or redo) =Nominations= If you wish to nominate an image, you link the image (like so - File:image.png) underneath the appropriate subheading, and list the reason(s) you wish it to be redone/tweaked. Only senior members of the project can vote, and only three votes are necessary for the vote to pass or fail. Tweaks Redos Cinderheart (Warrior)~ Redo File:Cinderheart-WTW.jpg Her stripes need to be darker gray, and possibly her base pelt as well. She needs to be dappled, she needs shading, and her eyes seem a touch too light. There's also white pixels all inside the image around the outline. I don't think I've said anything about this before, so I'm nominating it. 22:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Firestar (Adult)~ Redo File:Firestar.jpg He's very triangly-tabby, and I feel that the stripes are a bit too sharp. The cream also doesn't cover the whole of the chest, and he needs shading and battle scars. The eyes also need depth. I just don't think there would be much left of the original if it was a tweak. 00:27, 01/26/2013 Oh, and yes, it's already nominated but for different reasons (the pattern is a big thing), so I'm re-nominating. 00:29, 01/26/2013 =Approved Tweaks= Once an image is under this heading, it may be reserved on the project main page and crossed out with a and a . The image may only be removed from this list when it is approved and archived. Senior members are to keep track of the number of images on this list, including those that are crossed out. Should the number rise above 50, nominations will close and remain closed until the number of images on the list is down to 40. Tweaks File:Squirrelflight.Adult.png- Eye depth. File:Mosskit.png- Blurring of patches, eye depth. File:Rosetail.Adult.png- She needs a more pinkish tail. File:Bluestar Ref WTW.png- Eye depth File:Bluestar.kit.png- Eye depth File:Lionblaze.jpg- There's some white pixels inside the lineart. File:Adderfang (Improved version).jpg- Blur stripes slightly, eye depth. File:Cloudtail.jpg- Turn slightly off-white, add shading, eye depth File:Snowbird.jpg- Turn off-white File:Antpelt.jpg- Eye depth, shading File:Nightcloud.Adult.png- Eye depth, lighten considerably File:Crowfeather.png- Eye depth File:Crookedstar WTW.png- Eye depth File:Grasskit.png- Shading, eye depth File:Mistystar WTW.png- Eye depth File:Rainflower.jpg- Eye depth File:Vixenkit.png- lighten base coat, earpink File:Harrykit.jpg- eye depth File:Firekit.png- eye depth, add shading File:Billystorm.png- eye depth, shading File:Berrynose.png- Shading, Lighten base color to match kit File:Berrypaw2.png- Shading, Lighten base color File:Berrynose.kit.png- Lighten Shading (Reserved to Shimmerstripe until 1/24/23) Redos File:Firestar.jpg- Blurred lineart, pixelated, minor eye depth, belly fur extended. File:Blossomfall-W.jpg- she had a wrong description, and the only petal shaped patches were white. File:Brightflower.Adult.png- Needs realistic tabby pattern, shading fixed up, etc. File:Tawnypelt.png- Non-blurred lineart, less smudging, more of an actual pale tortoiseshell. File:Feathertail.jpg- I tried tweaking already, but the image was blurred, so I'm afraid for shading and overly smudged parts it must be redone.